Tidak Lebih, Tapi
by honeyf
Summary: Aku tidak yakin apa yang kulakukan waktu itu. Yeah, apa yang kulakukan, sih! Slash. H/P. R&R?


**Disclaimer: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang** bukan milik saya. Itu pasti!  
><strong>Title: Tidak Lebih, Tapi<strong>**  
><strong>**Author:** honeyf  
><strong>Beta Reader:<strong> **My (virtual) Kaasan a.k.a Nad a.k.a Denayaira **  
><strong>Rate: T<br>Language: Bahasa Indonesia  
>Words: 912<br>Genre: General  
>Theme: Valentine's Day<br>Characters: Harry Lockhart, 'Gay' Perry  
>Note&amp;Warning:<strong> sepertinya ooc.

Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Aku tidak yakin apa yang kulakukan waktu itu. <em>Yeah<em>, apa yang kulakukan, _sih_! Berbuat sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatku menjadi seonggok sampah. Sial! Kalau aku tahu begitu akhirnya, aku tak akan membuat itu.

Oh, _well_, aku bohong, aku sudah tahu _ending-_nya akan jadi seperti itu. Dan, aku tetap melakukannya. _Yeah_, tetap berlaku seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, sudah mendidih."

Semua itu dimulai dari saat aku menemukan satu buku resep dari raknya. Sial! Waktu itu aku sedang lapar, dan dia sedang keluar dengan pekerjaannya itu. Artinya, tidak ada makanan di rumah, dan aku juga tidak punya _duit_ untuk itu. _So what_ jika aku menahan laparku dengan menatap makanan-makanan yang ada dalam buku resep itu. Tak ada larangan buat itu 'kan? _Yeah_, aku pun menikmati aneka gambar makanan di sana. Tunggu! _Pause_ sebentar di saat aku membuka satu halaman yang sudah membuat datangnya ide konyol masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Ide yang hanya dimaksudkan 'bagus' untuknya. Namun, 'buruk' untukku. Memang siapa dia, sialan? Hanya seorang yang suka mengataiku bodoh dan idiot. Tidak ada bedanya dari kedua kata itu. So, kenapa aku melakukan hal bagus untuknya? Sialan kau! Kau membuatku semakin bodoh saja.

"Habis itu, diamkan. Oke."

_So_, sehari setelahnya, aku sibuk mengumpulkan sisa uangku—Oh, tadi kataku tidak punya _duit_, ya? Hanya tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Setelah dipastikan terkumpul, aku pun membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, tidak banyak. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mencurinya –_seperti kebiasaanku dulu_. Tapi, mengingat kata-katanya yang memintaku untuk tidak mencuri lagi, membuatku berpikir untuk sekali ini saja, aku benar-benar membeli apa yang kumau. Semua itu hanya karena dia, dan benar-benar untuk sialan dia.

"Tunggu! Sialan! Sudah tenggelam! Sial! Sial!"

Yah, tapi tetap saja aku berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu di dalam dapur itu, berusaha untuk menghasilkan yang bagus. Setidaknya hasil yang bagus itu, nantinya bisa menahan kata 'idiot' dari mulutnya itu.

"Harry! Kaukah di dalam?"

Sial, itu dia! Menggangguku di saat aku butuh konsentrasi buat benda sialan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Harry, buka pintunya! Kenapa kau kunci, _sih_!"

Kemudian, dia membuat keributan dari pintu dapur rapuh itu. Menggedor-gedornya tanpa perasaan. Oke, aku bohong lagi, itu bukan seperti dia. Dia hanya berusaha membukanya dengan gagang pintunya. Tentu, itu bukan cara yang efektif, karena jelas tidak akan terbuka karena dikunci.

"_No_!"

"_What_?"

"Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu !"

"_WTF_? Apa yang terjadi, _sih_! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Harry!"

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam."

"_So_, _what_? Buka, Harry! Aku butuh makananku."

"Cari di luar saja!"

"_What_? Oh, jadi sekarang kau berani mengusirku. Mengusir dari rumah sialanku ini. Begitu, Harry!"

_Yeah_, dia mulai marah. Terdengar dari nada suaranya yang semakin meninggi.

"_Sorry_, hanya saja aku tidak bisa sekarang, _please_, Perry."

Brengsek, apa yang kulakukan dengan suaraku barusan. Itu bukan aku. Setelah aku memohon, ralat, maksudku berkata seperti itu, suara berisik dari arah pintu dapur tadi menghilang, apalagi dengan suara Perry. Ke mana dia?

"... _well_, terserahmu."

Oh, itu dia. Dan sekarang, aku yakin dia pergi setelah berkata begitu. _So_, kembali dengan kegiatanku tadi, oh, sial! Sampai mana tadi. _God_, aku tidak tahu. Sial! Aku harus kembali melakukannya dari awal. Sialan!

-HHH-

"_So_, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam, sampai-sampai baru pagi ini kau benar-benar baru bisa muncul di hadapanku?"

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam seperti yang kau bilang kemarin, aku cuma membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ini."

Aku pun menyerahkan benda yang sudah susah payah kubuat itu kepadanya.

"Kuharap kau menerimanya tanpa berisik. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, tau. Jadi, kalau itu benar-benar buruk, kuharap kau lebih baik diam saja, tak perlu mengomentarinya. Tapi, kalau itu baik, kuharap kau menghargainya, dan berterima kasihlah padaku. _So_, cobalah itu."

"..."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan memberimu racun."

"Bukan begitu, Harry. Aku cuma sedikit penasaran, kau memberiku cokelat di Valentine ini? Hanya untukku?"

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah 'kan? Kau sudah menampungku di sini, memberiku tempat tinggal, makanan, juga pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Dan lagi, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat terdekatku. Tidak ada yang aneh dari situ 'kan?"

"Pacar."

"_What_?"

"Bukan sahabat, tapi pacar."

"_What_? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sial! Aku ini murni _straight._ Aku hanya memberimu cokelat sebagai tanda terima kasih, tidak lebih."

"Kalau begitu, kau salah hari. Coba perhatikan, kau bilang tadi, kau sudah susah payah membuat ini. Biar kutebak, kau membeli semua bahannya, menghabiskan waktumu di dapur untuk membuatnya berulang kali sampai bisa mendapatkan hasil yang bagus. Kemudian, karena kau terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan otakmu yang—kau tahulah sendiri, sehingga aku seperti pengganggu yang harus disingkirkan. Dan akhirnya, kau mendapatkan hasil tersebut lalu tertidur tanpa sadar di mana kau berada. Paginya, tepatnya baru saja, kau keluar dari sana tanpa membersihkan dirimu—kupastikan juga kalau dapurku belum kau bersihkan, atau kemungkinan besar masih kacau berantakan. Datang menghampiriku, memberiku cokelat, memintaku untuk tidak berkomentar macam-macam atas cokelatmu. Cokelat di Hari Valentine. Dan, tidak sadarkah kalau kau membuat cokelat dalam bentuk hati ini? Hanya menunjukkan kalau kau seperti seorang perempuan yang ingin kekasih lelakinya memakan cokelat buatannya."

Terlalu tepat. Ya, lihatlah itu. Aku, di sana, hanya bisa diam dengan penjelasan a la detektifnya itu. Brengsek sekali dia. Membuatku tidak berkutik seperti itu. Dan, tunggu! Aku bukan perempuan! Seperti yang kubilang, aku ini _straight_, aku masih laki-laki, aku masih menyukai perempuan. Ya, aku bukan _gay_ seperti brengsek itu.

"Aku benar 'kan, Harry?"

Lihat lagi, tingkahku menjadi semakin konyol. Kenapa aku jadi gelisah seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kujawab dengan _tidak_, sialan.

"Baiklah, biar aku coba?"

"... bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk, ini enak."

Oke, itu cukup. Aku... tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Sial! Kenyataannya dia masih membuatku seperti seorang idiot.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

Hanya cerita singkat~  
>Makasih lagi buat kaasan yang (lagi-lagi) ngebetain fic sumi ini. Makasih, makasih, makasih~ 3<p>

Then, makasih juga buat pembaca sekalian~ Thank you very much~ :D Maaf, kalau masih ada kekurangan di fic ini.

Mint to review? :)


End file.
